


Come Home With Me

by irreplaceable_ecstacy



Series: A Neon Acropolis [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eurydice is the best assistant, F/M, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Hades is loves work too much, Hades just needs a hug, Hermes is a matchmaker, Language of Flowers, Persephone is a bar owner and a florist, Plenty of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreplaceable_ecstacy/pseuds/irreplaceable_ecstacy
Summary: Modern! AUWork driven, Hades and Eurydice take a break for a day. Despite having a heart of stone, he meets someone who tears down the wall and he falls head first into his feelings.
Relationships: Eurydice & Hades (Hadestown), Eurydice & Hermes (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Persephone & Hermes (Hadestown)
Series: A Neon Acropolis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Come Home With Me

(Modern AU!)

It was another long day of work in his office. Hadestown. One of the city's largest industries that was slowly rising to the top in success. Hades, the man behind the blooming business, was an unshaken and determined man. He dedicated most of his life to his business, building it with his own bare hands from behind a small desk with a pen and paper. He had earned himself the title of the King of Mortar, King of Bricks, for his years of hardship on his own. The more his business grew, the busier he got and the workload weighed upon his shoulders as though he were pushing a boulder up hill. He fought tooth and nail to maintain the status of Hadestown, and as as a result, he barely had any time for himself. Work came with great sacrifices, ones he made willingly. He knew from the very beginning of the troubles that was to come his way and he was prepared. Presently, the office building stood tall and proud among the other skyscrapers, an angry red neon 'H' flashing by the front of the building. His trophy, his living, standing in form of walls of iron and concrete.

Among his brothers, Poseidon and Zeus, he was the only one who had no love life, no hobby, no proper social life or a clean apartment. All he had was his dog, Cerberus, for a companion. His only 'friends' were Hermes, an old friend of his that he had been stuck with since their younger days and his messenger, and Eurydice, Hades' personal assistant who was quite a handful. His brothers insulted him for being a lonely old man and gave little praise for the success of his business but he did not care for them. Their insults landed on deaf ears and their bragging meant nothing. Lucky for him, ever since he hired Eurydice, the songbird did most of the fighting for him to save his breath. For an assistant, she was a frightening little creature. He had not asked for her help in a war that was his but she fought like a soldier, protecting Hades fiercely from his awful brothers. Her tongue ran fast and her wit could compete with an intellect's. With those skills combined, she was unbeatable. She could put Zeus and Poseidon both in their places and they did not dare to argue in fear for their dignity.

Sometimes Hades pitied Eurydice. She was just lile him. Trapped in a workload, no life-long partner, and her only friends were Hades and Hermes. He had offered her a week off of work but she declined it with the excuse of having nothing to do and that she will not exactly find a whole life on the span of 7 days. The most of Eurydice's breaks were a day's worth but that would mean that the following day, she would stay back a few extra hours in compensation of lost hours. The overtime was rewarding for Hades truly appreciated the songbird's efforts. He rewarded her richly, bonuses almost every week, free lunches and dinners, and rides home with her own personal driver. Hermes, on the other hand, was an odd fellow to work with. No one ever saw him at work, unless he was called for his duties of delivering important messages. The man could materialize out of nowhere then vanish like he was never there, but Hades could rely on him with anything. There were occasions when Hades felt a distrust bubbling in his chest as Hermes was quite the chatterbox, and he worried that the man might let something private slip by accident. So far, Hermes had a cautious filter when he spoke, but when he nagged at Hades, there was no end.

In Hades' office, Hermes had been nagging at Hades and Eurydice for overworking themselves and they had no choice but to listen. Eurydice did a marvellous job ignoring the nagging yo focus on her work but Hades could not bring himself to avert his attention back to his papers. Hermes stared at him dead in the eyes as he talked, raising fingers accusingly at Hades then at Eurydice.

"Aight now, I don't wanna hear any excuses. I'm takin' the both of you out tonight. Somewhere new," Hermes said sternly and clasped his hands together.

"Where is this 'somewhere new'?" Hades asked, his deep voice rumbling from hours of silent working.

"A surprise. You'll have to come to see for yourself," Hermes hummed and grinned cheekily.

"Thanks but no thanks," Eurydice spoke up from her desk, waving a dismissal hand at Hermes.

"Not like you got a choice, sister. I'll drag the both of you outta here if I have to," Hermes stated.

"You never listen... And you never will," Hades groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Hermes laughed proudly. "Indeed! Sister, take down the details. 7:30 in the evening, the main entrance. We're walking."

Eurydice nodded and jotted down the details sloppily on a post-it note. "Walking? Is this surprise place nearby?"

"Extremely. Also, a little exercise won't hurt. You two need to stretch your legs. Sitting for hours won't do you justice," Hermes told her and turned on his heel. "Do not be late! I'll be expecting you on the dot."

"Yes, Mr Hermes," Eurydice responded, slapping the post-it note onto the back of her laptop.

When the door clicked shut, Hades rose to his feet and rubbed his face in his hand. He walked to the middle of the room and paced in circles, while Eurydice watched. Silence filled the room, save for the tapping of Hades' feet against the cool marble floor and the scratching of Eurydice's pen against paper. It was one of those moments when Hades would pace for minutes, sometimes hours, but goodness knew what was plaguing his mind. Glancing from the post-it note to Hades, she shook her head in disbelief and rolled her eyes lightly.

"Why did we agree to that?" Hades muttered. "There are clients to be called, orders to fill... Paperwork to be signed."

"I was following orders, boss. Can't defy Mr Hermes, can I? Anyway, it's only for today and it's after working hours," Eurydice stated as she proceeded watching Hades who returned to his seat.

"Time is precious, songbird. It doesn't wait for us to keep up," Hades commented and tugged at his collar to adjust it.

"Which is why you have to start living your life properly," Eurydice interjected sternly.

"Whose side are you on?" Hades asked, disappointed.

"Now, Mr Hermes'. Start packing up, boss, we got an outing to attend. I ain't letting you decline some freedom," Eurydice stated, leaving no space for protests.

"Eurydice, I'd hate to remind you of your place in this corporate," Hades began, his anger subtle.

Eurydice stood up and pressed her palms flat on her desk, leaning over. "I'm speaking as a friend."

 _Friend._ It knocked him out of his world of work. A pleasant word to his ears that had never been addressed to him directly. He had not thought of it, never had someone speak to him as a friend. It was foreign altogether but warming. It made him realize how absorbed he was in his work. Everything to him was comprehended in work terms. Co-worker instead of friend, success and money instead of treasuring time. He kicked himself mentally and brushed aside all thoughts of his work. He was not admitting defeat, simply agreeing to follow the plan that was laid out for him.

"I apologize. We'll go then," he spoke and cleared his desk. If he had glanced a second late, he would have missed the proud grin stretching along Eurydice's lips.

"Splendid! Can't let Mr Hermes down," Eurydice chimed as she cleaned her own desk up.

" 'course we can't..." Hades mumbled inaudibly.

They departed not long after they packed their things and cleaned the mess of their office. Eurdice had plucked a flower from the vase that sat on the edge of her table and slid it into the pocket of Hades' coat. For aesthetic purposes, she had said.  
Eurydice helped Hades with his bag and it was surprising how much strength the shorter girl had to carry three bags in one hand and her thick winter coat in the other. Hades buttoned up his coat until it covered his neck from the stinging cold of the winter air, tucking his scarf around his neck comfortably. He assisted Eurydice with her own, wrapping her hand-knitted scarf around over her shoulders carefully. The olive green scarf was newly made, and the yarn was as solid as concrete. It made it terribly difficult to knot or fold the scarf for it sprung back into its usual shape. They fussed over her scarf in the elevator and the length of their walk to the entrance of the skyscraper. The scarf finally gave in to the hands that fumbled with it, tucked in a firm knot, and Eurydice thanked Hades profusely for his assistance.

At the entrance, they met Hermes who was dressed in a pure white coat that reached his ankles, the golden wings of his boots peeking through the hem. He waved them over and skipped over to them, a proud grin plastered on his lips. Checking his watch, he tapped it lightly with his fingertip then waggled the finger at Hades. Hades swatted at the hand and groaned, rolling his eyes at the other man. Looking towards Eurydice, he offered her a wink and patted her shoulder gently, but his expression shone with pride.

"Persuaded the old man, didn't you? Marvellous. And the lot of you are on time," Hermes exclaimed.

"It took a risky attempt but it was worth it," Eurydice responded, smiling up at Hermes.

"Shall we get going? Don't wanna miss a thing," Hermes said quickly, motioning for them to follow him.

"Are you going to tell us where we're going or is that still going to be a mystery?" Hades asked and quirked a brow. "I'm not one for surprises."

"Too bad, you're getting one," Hermes hummed and led the way.

Hermes was not lying when he said that the surprise was _extremely_ nearby the office. It took a few minutes to walk there and there they were, standing in front of a classy looking bar. Jazz music played softly from inside and it was clear that it was not as rowdy as the other bars were in the area. The signboard was littered in white neon lighted stars and cursive words that spelled out 'Neon Acropolis'. A peculiar name for a bar, Hades thought. Overall, the front of the place looked so cozy and attractive, it was hard to consider it a bar. The windows and door were tinted so whatever activity was occuring, neither of the three could see. They could make out silhouettes moving about but what they were doing, they did not know. Someone entered the bar and the first thing that caught their noses was the warm scent of peppermint and hot chocolate.

Eurydice and Hades did not realize that they had been gaping at the signboard and the scent of the bar. They turned to look at Hermes who had whistled for their attention. He was holding the door open, waiting for them to follow after him, which they did. He closed the door as silently as possible to prevent any disturbances that could disrupt the ongoing performance and shepherded his friends to the stools by the countertop. Eurydice settled the bags onto the ground and hopped onto a stool with a contented sigh. Hades sat on the stool to Eurydice's right, furthest from the stage, and Hermes on her left. Hermes' and Eurydice's heads obscured Hades's view of the performer but he caught the twirl of a vibrant green skirt. He tried to crane his neck for a better look but Hermes and Eurydice threw their heads back in a burst of laughter, rocking back and forth vigorously. He slid back into his seat and folded his arms over his chest, settling on relying on his auditory senses.

Low murmurs filled the room. Many voices praised the singer on stage while some gossiped in hushed voices. The most audible conversation he could hear was Eurydice's and Hermes'. They laughed and chatted among themselves about their lives but did not touch on the topic of work. The salience of his work haunted him but he tried his best to push it to the back of his head, into the dark. It was no easy feat. The band music calmed the storm in his head, the tune playing at a suitable volume that was not anywhere near threatening to the eardrums. The singing was enchanting. An alto whose voice was laced with natural rasps and growls. A gifted talent to possess, and Hades wanted to see the gifted person herself.

Eurydice spoke to Hermes about her flower garden by the window of her apartment unit, telling him of their beauty and the difficulty of maintaining their flawlessness. She paused when the bartender walked over to them to take their orders and their eyes met. The bartender was a boy around her age. He had dark innocent eyes and a small awkward smile on his thin lips. He fidgeted with a martini glass, wiping it dry with a cloth before putting it back on its shelf. Hermes introduced the boy as Orpheus, who he had taken underneath his wing when he was just a child. Orpheus and Eurydice exchanged a handshake and a brief introduction then Eurydice introduced him to Hades out of politeness. Hades did not engage himself in their conversation. Ordering his drink, he continued to listen to the singing.

Eurydice finally moved out of his way, moving to a corner table to talk to Orpheus. It was no secret that they were both interested in each other but he was not in the position to make the statement. Hermes had his back turned to Hades, indulged in performance on stage, and Hades imitated him. Turning to the stage, his eyes widened upon landing on a gorgeous woman. He had seen the green dress correctly, and green clothes had never looked better. The woman had fairly dark skin that matched her glimmering brown eyes, contrasting the bright green dress. She wore leggings and boots, her legs skipping on stage in an energetic dance and her arms swung by her sides. Her hair was a wild mess of curls, half done in a bun but locks of hair sprung in disarray from the scrunchie. She had a light coat of makeup but it did not change her natural features. She had dimples when she smiled and her eyes crinkled which only added to the shine of joy Hades could see. He was breathless and his heart skipped a beat.

"Fancy what you see?" Hermes whispered as he leaned over to Hades.

Hades snorted. "Bold of you to assume."

"I can see it in your eyes and your hanging jaw," Hermes told him and glanced at the woman. "Gorgeous, isn't she?"

Hades turned to look at the woman, freezing when she returned the gaze. "Incredibly..."

He could not tear his eyes off of her, and just when he found the will to, her eyes met his. They stared at each other, or maybe it was what Hades thought. It could very well be harmless gazing, but neither of them were looking away. The crinkles at the corner of her eyes formed as she smiled in his direction, and his breath hitched in his throat. Cold beads of sweat trickled down the side of his head despite the freezing weather, and he almost shivered. The King of Mortar and Bricks did not tremble. He did not submit into his feelings. If anyone had seen him in such a state, it would be a sight to behold and he would be made a laughing stock. He raised a hand to wave at her and she returned it, grasping the microphone with a free hand. He found a smile tugging at the corners of his lips but it disappeared when she looked away. He was snapped out of his trance and he was met face to face with Hermes.

"You wanna talk to her?" He asked coolly and sipped his drink.

Hades wiped the cold sweat with the sleeve of his jacket and shook his head vigorously. "Absolutely not. I'm just... Mesmerized by her singing. Never heard anything like it."

"Suit yourself. She's an old family friend of mine. Couldve introduced you," Hermes said with glee and dismounted his seat.

"Go ahead..." Hades grumbled, turning away in his seat.

The song came to an end and the audience in the bar erupted into a wave of applause. The performer's giggling trailed through the bar, light and airy from the speakers, and Hades tensed up again. Was her voice just as soothing when she spoke? He felt Hermes pat his back and mutter something he did not catch, then left to talk to the woman. He wanted to follow but for the sake of his dignity and reputation, his ass remained glued to the stool. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched them. Hermes greeted the woman with a tight hug and they conversed excitedly. The woman was rather expressive, her hands flying all over the place in weird gestures and she giggled every now and then. In other words, it was adorable to Hades. He brought his glass to his lips and took a sip, closing his eyes when the liquid burnt his throat as it trickled down. He was used to it. The first-timer coughing was way pass him and he knew how to handle his liquor.

"Hi~"

He coughed out his drink. He clasped his hand over his mouth, coughing into it, and he felt a hand patting his back, too small to be Hermes'. The hand rubbed his back delicately and the figure loomed over his side in concern. Regaining composure, he straightened his back and looked up to greet the person. His jaw dropped open a little. His eyes landed on a pair of dark ones, brown irises gazing down at him with worry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that... Are you alright?" she murmured, her hand grasping his shoulder loosely.

"I'm alright. Just surprised," Hades murmured and pushed his glass aside.

Persephone took a seat beside him. "You're a new face. It's rare that Hermes brings his colleagues. He usually comes alone."

"Really? I wonder what changed," Hades mumbled and shrugged lightly. "I didn't catch you name."

"I didn't throw it," the woman joked and laughed. Calming her laughter,she held a hand out to him. "Persephone. I run this place."

"And you perform too. Impressive," Hades remarked, shaking her hand.

She bowed playfully. "Why, thank you. You're quite a charmer. And what's your name?"

"Hades..."

Persephone gasped and her eyes twinkled. "You're the man who runs Hadestown. What an honor to meet you. I've heard so much about your business and yourself. All good things, I assure you."

"That's a relief," Hades said and chuckled softly, Persephone tilting her head in response.

"And they said you didn't smile." She held his chin within her thumb and index finger, turning his head to face her properly. "You look lovely with a smile."

"I could say the same to you," Hades answered, removing the hand from his chin, only to hold on to it.

Persephone ran a thumb along his knuckles then over the numerous silver rings. "So, Hades, how did Hermes persuade you to come here?"

"He had some help. My assistant over there-" He motioned towards Eurydice who was deep in conversation with Orpheus. "We needed a break so here we are."

"Drinking? During this season? Oh, no no no. Have a hot chocolate. It's our house specialty this season," Persephone hummed and stood up to walk around the counter to make a mug for him.

"I'll have a try," Hades told her and watched as she worked with skillful hands. She was not only a beautiful face, she was talented and hard-working. He liked that.

She returned with a mug of steaming hot chocolate, decorated with a mountain of whipped cream and a dusting of cinnamon. "Here you go. It's on the house."

"Thank you..." He stared at the whipped cream, unsure of how to drink through that mountain.

"Need a spoon to mix it in?" Persephone asked, holding one up.

"Yes, please..." He accepted the spoon and stirred in the whipped cream and the marshmallows.

She returned to her seat and watched him, her head rested on her hand. He took a sip and his eyes lit up. It was not as sweet as he had anticipated it to be. A mix of unsweetened cocoa added bitterness to neutralize the sweetness. The marshmallows had melted, adding a twist of vanilla in the chocolate. The recipe was complex but precise. There were so many twists in the drink, it was delightful.

"It's delicious," he said and smiled up Persephone.

"Thank you! It was my ma's recipe," Persephone said proudly. "Want another one or is this enough?"

"One is enough." He took a long sip, the warmth filling his belly.

"How long are you going to stay here, love? Are you leaving with Hermes soon?" she asked.

"Haven't thought of it but I'd stay if it means that I get that talk to you," Hades said and winked at her. 

Persephone clapped her hands in delight. "I'd love that..." She thought for a while. "Would it be too much to ask if I wanted you to stay until I close up for the night? I really want to get to know you. It isn't everyday I meet someone interesting."

"Not at all. I should like to know more about you too," Hades told her. "For starters, how long have you been running this bar?"

"3 years, almost 4. Same amount of years since I moved from the countryside to the city."

"Oh?"

"My ma wouldn't let me go but after a good scolding from Hermes, she gave in," Persephone said, laughing into the back of her hand. "Hermes is quite scary when he's angry so, there's no crossing him."

"And how'd you come up with the name of the bar?" Hades proceeded questioning. 

"Neon Acropolis? It's what I call this whole city. Grand, full of life, monstrous and also very very bright. It's not the sun, it's the lights but, they're beautiful at night," Persephone murmured, sighing contentedly. 

"It's very original," Hades said with a nod

"Sure is. Now, my turn to ask you some questions... Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked directly, grinning toothily. 

"That's pretty straightforward," Hades stammered and gave her a bewildered look. 

"I want to know. I'm curious. I've never heard anything about your spouse or significant other, and I just wanna find out," Persephone said honestly and shrugged. 

"I don't have one. My previous relationship didn't end well so I decided to put my dating life aside," Hades answered quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Persephone reached her hands out to grasp his. "I won't pry into your private life and I'm sorry to hear that... Um- any... Any hobbies?"

"Work?" Hades said questioningly, scrunching his nose. 

"Wrong answer. That doesn't count. You must have something," Persephone said with a light snort. 

"I play with my dog during my free time. Does that count?" He asked and slid his phone onto the countertop. 

"You have a dog?!" Persephone squealed and squeezed his hands. 

"I do. His name is Cerberus. Big lazy oaf. Doesn't know how to do anything but lay around," Hades grumbled and rolled his eyes. 

"Do you have any pictures of him? I absolutely adore animals!" 

Hades picked up his phone and showed her his gallery that consisted of nothing but pictures of paperwork and his dog, occasionally, his house plants. Persephone gawked at the pictures of the dog, cooing little praises and babying the phone as though she were holding the dog. While she was occupied with the phone, Hades studied her. His eyes traced over her facial features and to the trim of her green dress. She was simply breath-taking. It was stupid of him to say that he had put his dating life aside, he may have put the wrong idea in her mind that he was unavailable. Lowering his head, he cursed at himself and knocked his knuckles against his forehead. 

He heard the click of a camera and looked up. He watched as Persephone raised his phone in an angle, taking a silly picture of herself before handing it back to him with a child-like giggle. He looked at the pictures she had taken, swiping through them. He chuckled at some of them but many of the pictures made his heart hammer against his ribcage violently.

"Now you'll have something to remember me," Persephone said in a sing-song voice. 

"I don't need pictures to remember you. With a face like yours, it's hard to forget," Hades said and tapped his temple. "I have you all memorized."

Persephone blushed and rubbed her cheeks. "Oh, you flatterer! I'm sure you say this to everyone."

"Compliments don't come out of me easily. You can ask my assistant and Hermes. I reserve my comments for those who truly deserve them," Hades admitted. 

"How lovely of you... Tragic how people don't see this side of you," Persephone mumbled, rubbing her forearm. 

"For work, being soft isn't the greatest survival instinct," Hades explained and clasped his hands together. "We live in a harsh world, Persephone. Being a fighter keeps us standing."

"I agree." She stood up and straightened her dress out, furrowing her brows. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back. Duty calls. Orpheus, my boy, you have work to do! Your girlfriend won't run away, I'm sure. You can go once you're done."

Orpheus groaned and draped his apron over his face, covering the aggressive flush of red that colored his cheeks. Murmuring something to Eurydice, he stood up and returned to the bar to whip up a batch of drinks. Persephone went to the empty tables to clear up the used glasses and polish them clean of the spills. She worked fast and efficiently, even sparing some time to entertain the customers with small talk. 

Eurydice trotted over to Hades' side and leaned against the counter, her arms folded her her chest. She nudged him with her elbow and smirked up at him. He looked down at her and returned the smirk, nudging her back with his knuckles. 

"How was your date?" Eurydice asked. 

"It was not a date but, it was good. How was yours?" Hades questioned, patting her shoulder. 

"He's the sweetest! He's a singer and he plays the lyre. This job earns him enough money to buy his own apartment unit, he's really lucky! So, he has a supportive job and he can do what he loves. He's writing a song but he won't let me hear it, not 'til it's finished," Eurydice storied and glanced over at Orpheus. 

"You got yourself a gem," Hades murmured and ruffled her hair. 

"You too. Orpheus had so much to say about Lady Persephone. You've got a star," Eurydice exclaimed. "Are you leaving soon? Mr Hermes left without a good-bye, and I thought we should go in a bit."

"I'm staying," Hades answered, shifting in his seat. 

"Waiting for you lady? Sweet move. Orpheus and I are leaving together so, have fun," Eurydice sang. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, songbird. Don't be late. I'm not taking date night as an excuse," Hades murmured but the corner of his lips quirked into a smile. 

"Yes, boss. Same warning to you. Don't be late. The 'devil's tango' isn't an excuse either." Orpheus came to her side and she wrapped an arm around him. "Goodnight, boss."

"Goodnight, songbird... Goodnight, Orpheus." Hades nodded towards the boy. 

"G-goodnight, Mr Hades. It was nice meeting you," Orpheus murmured and smiled. 

With that, they took their leave, arm in arm, side by side. He waited in his seat, sipping the remainder of his hot chocolate slowly to savor the taste. It did not take long until the last of the customers left. Persephone cleaned up after the customers. Hades had offered some assistance but she declined, saying that she could handle things independently. She swept the floors, polished the tables and cleared up the bar in less than 10 minutes. Hades washed his own mug and hung it where the other ones were, on a golden rimmed metal rack hidden in the darkest corner of the counter. He arranged them neatly, a habit of his to maintain everything in order, especially at work. He arranged the glasses according to design, shape and height until it satisfied him. Persephone was a fast worker but she was terribly disorganized. A complete opposite of Hades who was slow with work but organized. Completing their tasks, Hades and Persephone met at the door. He had his bags in hand and his coat hugging over his shoulders properly. Persephone had a straw bag slung over her arm, an embroidery of flowers on the front, and her faux fur coat thrown on clumsily over her small frame. Hades reached a hand out to adjust her coat, evening it out over her torso. He did not want any part of her exposed to the cold. If he could, he would offer her his coat but his hands were full with his belongings. Persephone tugged her coat to her chest and exhaled slowly. 

"Thank you. The winter could kill me. I should've brought another jacket," she murmured, clicking her tongue. 

"No worries. I'd offer you my coat-

"No need! I don't want you to freeze to death because of me. I'll live," Persephone interrupted. 

She opened the door and escorted him out of the bar, leaving the warmth behind them. She locked up the doors and turned the neon sign off then faced Hades. She slid her mittens on then shoved her hands into her pockets, her foot kicking against the snow at the footsteps of the door. A cloud of mist slid past her lips as she exhaled slowly, her chest heaving beneath the layers that kept out the cold. 

"Where's your home?" Hades asked, looking down at her. 

"Down the street, to the left. It's a short walk," she murmured and smiled, her cheeks pink from the cold. 

"I'll escort you home then. It's dangerous walking back alone in the dark," Hades offered. 

"You really don't have to," Persephone argued. 

"It wasn't a question."

He took her covered hand in his bare one and began to walk. She walked beside him, her side pressed against his for heat. She could feel his warmth seeping through her coat and she leaned into him further, desperate to be warmed. Hades moved his arm to wrap around her and he could have sworn he heard her groan at the warmth he was insulating. The walk came to an end when Persephone stopped and pointed towards her apartment. 

"This is it."

She pulled away from his arm and sandwiched his hand in hers, a grateful expression settling upon her feature. Hades grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles, over the mittens. Persephone was grateful for the pink flush from the cold. In truth, her blood rushed up to her cheeks from the kiss and her heart raced in her chest. Her grip on his hand tightened and she gave a pulsated squeeze. Two squeezes. 

"Goodnight, Hades. I hope to see you again someday," Persephone murmured. 

"You will. I know where to find you," Hades told her fondly. 

"That, you do."

They did not part yet. Carefully, Hades plucked the flower from his pocket and held it out to her. Scrutinizing the blossom, she took it and held it to her nose, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. The snow in her brown locks of hair, the glow of the streetlight close by and the flower against her face. She looked like a goddess. 

"A ranunculus..." Persephone spoke. 

"Is that what the flower's called?" Hades asked and looked at her with gentle eyes. 

"Yeah. In floriography it means 'you're charming and attractive'," Persephone continued. 

"And you are," Hades mumbled. "How... How do you know all this?"

"I work as a florist too. It's a day job and it's been the longest job I've ever had, since the countryside," Persephone answered. 

"I see..."

Standing on the tip of her toes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and one to his nose. "Have a safe walk home... Thank you for tonight."

"No, thank you... You were the best company I've had in years," Hades said and stroked his cheek absent-mindedly. 

Persephone chuckled softly. "Flatterer."

"I'll see you soon, Persephone," Hades murmured, withdrawing his hand to his side. 

"I look forward to it."

Persephone left his side, jogging to the entrance of her apartment. She spun around to wave goodbye then entered the building. She held the flower close to her chest, over her rapidly beating heart. Hades did not leave until the door close. When it did, he started to walk back. Despite how late it was, he did not feel tired. He felt very much awake. His fingers brushed against his cheek, where she had kissed him and his heart lurched forward. This alien feeling. He quite enjoyed it. Love. 

* * *

A week went by swiftly. Hades placed the phone back on the receiver and leaned into his seat with a groan. The call he had just gotten off was stressful. A frustrating client that could not cooperate. Eurydice had gone to meet someone who had called for her at the main lobby which left him to answer his own calls. He could not handle his clients like Eurydice did but he tried. He could do face to face meetings for he knew no one dared to disobey him. One would have to be insane to try to argue with him at work. His glares could kill. 

Eurydice burst through the doors but Hades did not look up from his paper work. She plopped a bouquet of flowers and flask on his desk, and sat down opposite him, scooting closer to his desk. Hades lowered his glasses and looked at the flowers then at Eurydice expectantly. 

"You've got an admirer," Eurydice teased him. 

"Not interested. Tell them to take it back," Hades muttered and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Don't you want to know who sent it?" Eurydice asked, more excited than usual. 

Hades opened his mouth to protest but his jaw snapped shut when a name crossed his mind. He took a proper look at the flowers. A mix of red roses and ranunculus. A note stuck out of the bunch and he picked it up. In a familiar cursive font, it read, ' _To the flattering, Mr Hades'_. He unfolded it to read it's contents and he smiled the widest. 

_'I miss you. ;) Drop by the bar soon?_  
_P.s I hope you like the flowers and the hot chocolate._  
_\- Persephone'_

Beneath her name was her phone number and a lipstick mark. He pocketed the note and looked at Eurydice who was in a daze, swaying in her seat. He waved a hand at her and chuckled to himself, shaking his head. 

"Things went well for you two, it seems," Eurydice said dreamily. "I'm really happy for you."

"And you and that bartender. Good for you," Hades hummed as he took the flask in his hands, unscrewing the cap. The scent of hot chocolate was all he could smell and he took a sip. "Get back to work, songbird. We'll talk later."

"Enjoy," Eurydice said then returned to her desk. 

Hades turned to his computer. Searching on floriography, he found the meaning of red roses. Love and passion...


End file.
